


Libertino

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8





	Libertino

Libertino(纵情)

“嘿，bro,这次我坐庄，今晚的Party你会去的对吧？ ”  
同事小特一把摘掉林彦俊的黑框眼镜，让他不能继续自己的工作。

怪的是，平时看起来平平无奇且略显呆滞的工作狂林彦俊在摘掉眼镜后却呈现出一双澄澈的瞳，眼里流转水光似的盯着人看的话还怪勾人的。

为了不扫同事的兴致，林彦俊只好点了点头以示同意。

其实工作以来，身边给他介绍对象的人挺多的。他也约见过一些女孩子，却总觉得尴尬不自在，最终借口上厕所偷偷溜掉。

次数多了，他不禁开始怀疑:

自己对性好像并没有什么幻想和感觉？

虽是周末的夜游party，林彦俊却怀着上班的心情，用春季的卡其长风衣将自己修长的身子裹得严实。

小特是个喜欢冒险和追求刺激的人，虽然他们同事之间偶尔会聚在一起找乐子，但一般也就是唱唱K，喝几杯酒，最后有兴致的话就一起出去找小姐过夜，但小特这次却把车开到了偏僻郊区的公园。

“这算什么嘛？喝西北风吗?”  
同事A忍不住发了句牢骚。

此刻林彦俊也搞不清状况。

“今晚野战，刺激吧?哈哈哈”  
小特笑着解释到。

车子刚熄火，便听到一阵色情的喘息声。于是，三人下了车，寻了一会儿，直击打野Live现场更是惊讶不已。

在一辆黑色轿车的车门处，一个满脸胡茬的大叔正雄姿英发地干着另一个男的屁眼？

“小特，你为什么把我们带到郊区来看两个男的搞基啊？”同事小A忍不住吐槽。

“啊？请问这附近有没有女的啊？”小特急忙问到。

“我去!小伙子你懂不懂规矩啊？周五周日是男女场，周四周六是我们同性场！”大叔不满地皱眉解释了完就继续干他的活计了。

“算啦，还是回去市区去玩吧！”  
同事A拉着小特就要走。

“啊？哦！你们先回去吧，我……钥匙丢了，我在这边找一下。”  
林彦俊说完就蹲下身子找钥匙。

“要我们帮你一起找吗？”

“不用，不用，你们快回去玩吧！”  
林彦俊脱口而出的拒绝不是怕麻烦他人，而是，在看到那副香艳画面的那一刻，他的心底竟然莫名其妙的，油然而生一股异常的兴奋。  
具体是因为什么，他也说不上来，只知道自己有点激动、有点紧张、甚至手心还渗出了点薄薄的汗。

 

“哥哥喝荔枝饮料吗？”

林彦俊抬起头便看到一个披着半卷发的清秀少年递过来一瓶饮料。

林彦俊直勾勾地盯着和自己一样穿着风衣却比自己矮了一个头的少年，少年脸上渐渐浮现了红晕。

林彦俊从少年的手里接过汽水，卡——

单手拉开易拉罐的声音对于少年来说就像是某种邀请的信号。

他喝了一口微甜的汽水，泡沫在舌尖融化，很清爽的口感。同时，他注意到少年的右耳上戴了一个鬼魂的耳坠。

“在等人吗?”林彦俊突然来了兴致。

“嗯。等了很久，没什么人来。或许，哥哥……想和我玩吗？”  
少年单纯的眼神和干净发音里却暗含着无边的春色。

“好啊，那你平时都怎么玩呢？”  
林彦俊鬼使神差地答应了少年的请求。

少年伸出白皙的小手紧握住了林彦俊的大手。  
“哥哥跟我来，我给哥哥看个东西哦！”

“你叫什么名字？”

林彦俊被少年牵着走，俩人穿过了一小片幽暗的灌木丛，“哥哥不用问哦，因为问了我也不会告诉你。”  
王琳凯说完，调皮地对林彦俊wink了一下。

林彦俊心里却是有种雾气缠绕的幻觉，眼前少年的一颦一簇都让自己有种上瘾的感觉，只好用玩笑话来掩饰自己那颗扑通扑通、不安分的心。

“弟弟，你不会是要拉我去卖肾吧？”

噗——  
王琳凯忍不住笑了起来，露出了洁白的小尖牙。

“到了，哥哥进来吧！”  
王琳凯打开了车门，让林彦俊坐进了车。

“哥哥喜欢听什么歌呢？”  
王琳凯自己也进车之后唰——地关上了车门。  
“抒情的英文歌听得多一点。”  
林彦俊如实回答。

“好，虽然我不会唱英文歌，但是待会儿我们玩的时候，哥哥可以用手机放你喜欢的歌听哦！”少年笑着露出了小尖牙，忽闪的眼神里透着那么一丝邪恶的意味。

林彦俊看着少年的眼睛，忽然觉得脑子有点发涨，脸颊竟然也开始发烫。

这边王琳凯已经完全解开了自己风衣的扣子，严密的外套下却是另一副光景：白皙清秀的少年身上竟然穿了一条紫色的女款纱裙!

于是，那白到发亮的颈部、锁骨、胸口渐渐显露了出来，像是刚刚蒸好的扇贝肉，被轻纱包裹着，白嫩水灵的肉体中还蒸腾着一股梦幻的水汽。

林彦俊盯着少年光滑的大腿看，嗓子眼都发干了。他将王琳凯翻了个面，用指头弹弄了一下单薄的紫纱裙包裹着的这个在深海里发着白光的小贝。

王琳凯一边蠕动着柔软的身子，一边用泛着粉色的十指抓着底座的黑色皮革，像猫咪磨爪般，那一阵阵刮擦的声音磨得林彦俊心里痒得不行。

林彦俊一把抓起小猫左脚的脚踝，将他往后一扯，王琳凯就呈四脚朝天状，裙底的“好风光”一下子被林彦俊尽收眼底。

“好狡猾的猫咪。”  
林彦俊不得不承认紫色纱裙下的那条明黄色丁字裤是小猫心机却也是点睛之笔。

那抹黄和车内微弱的黄色灯光交相辉映，闪烁间又透露出少年白皙的玉根和赤裸裸的臀瓣。

林彦俊忍不住趴下身，剥开了眼前人的纱裙，将鼻子凑近小猫的神秘地带闻了闻，是干净清爽的感觉。

“不过……马上就要变得不干净了。”  
林彦俊心里这么想着，手脚利索地将自己的身上的衣料全都剥了，毫不犹豫地跳下海，准备亲手治治这只狡猾的小扇贝。

林彦俊掰开少年的翘臀，用自己的舌尖一遍又一遍地撩拨少年的花穴，企图抚平花穴内的褶皱似的，贪婪狂妄又不知疲倦，润湿了少年的心。

少年一边趴在皮座上，努力撅高了屁股，以便林彦俊更好地品尝，一边又小声嘤呜道:

“哥哥……呜呜呜可以骂我吗？”

“呵。”  
林彦俊下意识地冷笑了一下，用力地掴了少年水蜜桃臀一巴掌。“喜欢哥哥这样对你吗?妖精?”

“喜欢啊……哥哥用力……”少年将腰扭得更欢了，此刻，他眼里的纯情完全被魅惑所取代，像是被只狐狸精附了身。

林彦俊将少年的头往下摁了一下，将早已硬如磐石的肉棒捅进了少年饥渴、湿润、冒着热气儿的穴内，来回大力地抽插了起来。  
“真是只骚母狗，咬那么紧干嘛？”  
林彦俊已经熟知了少年的抖M属性，便肆无忌惮地骂着羞辱的话。  
从看似文质彬彬的哥哥口中听到这些腥臊味的话语果然大大刺激了男孩的敏感点，不一会儿，就被干得口水、汁水横流，含糊地叫着“哥哥太快了啊啊啊”

林彦俊一边插着娇弱的少年，一边打响了音乐，整个打野炮的过程，地动山摇的，超越了他以往所有的体验。

到兴奋之处，少年抓着林彦俊的大手抚上了自己的粉红色的嫩乳头“哥哥，哥哥舔!”  
是奶味儿的撒娇声。

“骚母狗想被吸乳头是吗？嗯?”林彦俊抓着少年的小乳头，用力地拧了一圈，少年被痛感刺激地流出了晶莹的泪花，梨花带雨的面庞使林彦俊更加想变态地折磨他了。

林彦俊让少年半坐了起来，自己却躺了下去，哭唧唧的少年的屁眼插坐在自己滚烫的肉棒上，前后左右笨拙地扭动着以寻求最大快感值，而他自己肆意却地将魔爪伸向了少年柔软的身子骨，掐着他水灵的腰，逼他喊出一些羞耻的话。

“我在艹谁呢？”  
林彦俊的嘴吮吸上了少年的乳尖。

“哥哥……在艹他的母狗啊……”少年被高强烈的快感击中，麻痹了全身似的，抖了抖自己的玉根。

“真是乖啊。那这只母狗叫什么名字啊？”

少年咬着嘴巴，浑身狼狈不堪的，不肯回话。

林彦俊继续追问，连续撞击少年逼仄的洞穴，引出一股又一股黏滑的不明液体，在少年的敏感处用劲摩擦、碾压再撩开他湿漉漉的卷发，与那冒着汗水的眼睛赤裸裸地对望着。

“说啊!”他威胁到，突然凶狠了起来。

“啊啊啊……是……王琳凯啊啊啊……”

少年被干到腿软，穴内高潮，颅内一片空白，掷地有声地喊出了自己的真实姓名，心甘情愿地俯首称臣。

“王琳凯，做我的专属母狗吧。”

林彦俊一边用纸巾擦拭少年卷发边上沾染的浓浆，一边蛮不讲理地提议到。

少年第一次经历这么热烈的情事，颤巍巍地伸出双手抱住了林彦俊的腰肢，将小脸贴在他的背上，缓缓地呼出了一口气，说了声

 

“哥哥。”

 

END.


End file.
